


Let's Pretend Malfoy Lost

by toooldtolive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toooldtolive/pseuds/toooldtolive
Summary: this is for the reader who wanted to see Malfoy lose~
Relationships: Drarry - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	Let's Pretend Malfoy Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Personaje](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personaje/gifts), [michiru+Gonzalez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=michiru%2BGonzalez).
  * Inspired by [Bet: A Drarry Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798745) by [toooldtolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toooldtolive/pseuds/toooldtolive). 




End file.
